Many modern digital communication systems, including wireless local-area networks (WLANs), are using symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers as a modulation scheme to help signals survive in environments having multipath reflections and/or strong interference. Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) is an example of a multi-carrier transmission technique that uses symbol-modulated orthogonal subcarriers to transmit information within an available spectrum.
One problem with many WLAN receivers, including OFDM receivers, is that they are limited by their hardware configuration as to the particular channels they can receive as well as the bandwidth of those channels. This leaves such receivers inflexible as to tradeoffs between throughput and range. WLAN receivers, including OFDM receivers, should be able to receive both legacy channels, such as channels in accordance with Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.11(a), as well as wideband channels for high-throughput operations. These requirements make it difficult to make tradeoffs between throughput and range, especially when operating in high-throughput and/or wideband modes. Thus, there are general needs for transceivers, including receivers, and methods of communicating OFDM signals that provide flexibility between throughput and range in WLANs.